Taken By The Wind
by WinterDreamers.x
Summary: Piper McLean wakes up in a cave when she is meant to be on a quest with Leo and Jason. She is battered and beaten when her kidnapper tells her something which she can't avoid. Will Piper be free? R&R :
1. Taken By The Wind

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own PJO

**Taken**

**Piper's POV**

As I shot up I gasped for air as if someone had hit me so hard the wind had been knocked out of me. I felt sick so I clenched my stomach as it rumbled but as my finger touched it I cringed in pain. I lifted my shirt up to expose my stomach and there was a massive bruise covering my stomach. I was so confused and really scared,

"Leo?" My voice came out dry and raspy, "Jason?" I looked around the room wait no... Cave. I was really scared _how did I end up in a cave? Where am I? Where's Leo and Jason _thoughts swam through my mind and my bruise started to throb. I looked down at myself. Bruised, cut, torn and beaten. That's the only way to describe me right now, my clothes had been slashed and torn my legs were bruised and my arms were cut. I felt a gust of cold wind and when I turned there was only a jagged piece of mirror.

I couldn't help it, when I saw my reflection I had to throw up. I could feel the pains in my belly and on my stomach near the bruise and it all came out. I threw up all over the floor and started to cry as it made my body burn with searing pains as if someone was running fire over me. Black eyes, cuts all over, busted lip, messy tangled hair. I was a mess and I could barely recognise my own face. _Jason_ I thought and I cried again, tears burning the cuts on my face.

I got up to walk around but it I buckled over as soon as I stood up. My feet were bare and torn. I winced with every step. I shrieked as a candle roared to life. The fire lighting up the room. But the first thing I saw when it lit up made me choke. I cried, the tears running down my face heavily and I ran over to where the candle was ignoring the pain from my legs and feet. I covered my mouth as I gasped in horror. I started banging on the clear wall in front of me trying to get his attention. I stopped and looked around. A cave room? The walls were rocky and not a door or window... in sight but the east wall where the candle shone in front. It was still a wall but a big clear one and I could not break through. I screamed

"Leo! Jason!" hoping they would hear me. Both rooms were dark only the one candle which lit up my room and illuminated their silhouettes. I stopped banging again and stepped away from the wall when the lights in the other room came on and shone brightly on the limp bodies of Jason and Leo. _They want me to see this. _I gagged at the thought.

"Piper McLean" a calm male voice said. He laughed before continuing, "Look at your friends, nearly dead and all because of you." I fell to the floor,

"Who are you" I choked out with another sob. It sounded like the voice was travelling in the wind. I knew he wasn't in the room.

"If you said yes this wouldn't have happened so I will give you one more chance" he chuckled evilly, "Piper McLean, for your friend's freedom and life... Will you marry me?" I gasped at the question. Without thinking I screamed,

"NO! Never!" I could feel him wince at my answer,

"Fair enough, but what happens next is on you" he with hate in his voice. A gust of cold wind flew by me making me shiver when I heard footsteps. I got up and turned to look at Jason and Leo but this time there were two hench guys both about 7 feet. One was holding Leo's head up by his hair and the other with Jason. They both groaned and winced as they were pulled to their feet by their hair. Just as I went to scream both 'Giants' picked up big wooden clubs and smashed them down in Jason's and Leo's stomach causing them to cough blood. I collapsed to the floor and choked out

"Fine! I will marry you just stop!" I screamed with anger. I heard a faint chuckle before I blacked out.

AN: hope this is better


	2. Forced By The Whispers

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own PJO

If Anything Is Wrong With My Characters Or Anything Please Tell Me To Help Me Become A Better Writer

* * *

**Forced**

**Jason's POV**

I don't think I fully awoke ever just came in and out of consciousness. I remember once seeing a mirror when I awoke and I looked horrific as if I had just come out of saw 3 or something but I blacked out again. Another time I remember hearing Leo calling me and telling me to get up, when I gathered the strength to look to my right, I saw Leo as bruised and battered as I was but when I looked to my left, Piper wasn't there. I started to worry and tried to think about what happened last but all I could remember was some guy with brown hair that sort of swished? Around his head nicely... it was pretty cool. This guy looked about 18 so our age. He had _urgh what colour were they_ ultra violet eyes that made him seem a bit scary. I winced as the thoughts hurt my head when a scene replayed in my head

_Flashback starts  
-we were fighting side by side (me, Piper and Leo) and we were kicking butt when this 'wind' came and Piper screamed. I turned to look at her but she was gone and when I turned back two monsters grabbed me and threw my weapon, they did the same to Leo and pushed us to the ground. They faced our heads towards the top of the hill and I saw Piper bruised and battered being held by her hair by 'the guy' and he had his knife to her throat. "Look around you Piper McLean. Your friends __**WILL**__ die a painful death unless you make a 'sacrifice'" he put a weird amount of emphasis on the word 'sacrifice' before stopping to chuckle. "If you-" he pointed his knife at her heart, "marry me I will let your 'friends' go" yet another weird amount of emphasis, "but if you don't you will all die a painful death" when he said this realisation hit me. I think I loved Piper and if she married him I wouldn't be able to live with myself. "No!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me, "Piper don't do it! Please don't marry-" someone hit me round the head and the last thing I saw was Piper and 'the guy' disappear and hearing her screams in the wind.-  
End of flashback._

"Piper" I mumbled before blacking out... Again. When I came to... Again I was being pulled up by my hair and it really hurt! I looked up and I swear to the Gods I saw Piper, crying and screaming but I was pounded in the stomach before I could do anything. I was dropped on the floor coughing blood and I'm guessing the same happened to Leo because he was coughing blood too. I was about to call Leo when I saw Piper drop to the floor and cry while speaking to someone. I felt a cold gush of wind with evil, satisfied laughter in it and 'that guy' appeared next to me,

"If you ever try ruining my plans again, I will kill you boy. But no matter Piper is my bride now" he laughed and disappeared and I felt like I couldn't hold on to life any longer and blacked out. It felt like I was never waking up.


	3. Gambled With The Winds

**Disclaimer: Ffs I Still Don't Own Anything Apart From 'That Guy' And The Storyline**

**Sorry Guys But After This Chapter I Wont Be Updating For Like Ages, I Might Post A Few More Chapters Today But After That None For Like 2 Week. Sorry! Hope You Like My Stories Tho x**

**OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Gambled With the Winds**

**Piper's POV**

_What have I done? Marrying? Who am I marrying!_ All these thoughts crossed my mind, "At least I'm freeing Jason and Leo" I sighed. This cave was cold. I was cold; my legs were bare so was my arms and a lot of spots on my torso as of the rips in my clothes. I cradled myself to soothe my thoughts but it just didn't work.

"Piper" the same voice taunted me, "Piper". It wasn't in my head.

"What" I snapped, angry and still cold. "It's time to go, can't keep my bride locked up now can I?" I looked through the window at Jason's limp body.

"Listen, I will marry you. But I want to see Jason and Leo first" I stared vacantly at my two friends.

"Why would you want to see them" the wind hissed at me,

"Because they are my friends and if when I marry you will be the last time I see them I want them to be in a good shape" I sobbed softly to myself and the wind did not reply. Instead it rushed around my room and stopped with a thud. I turned around to see a boy who was about 18 (so my age I guess) with shiny brown hair and blazing ultra violet eyes. He was good looking. I nearly fell under his charm spell when my mind told me _Snap out of it! _I shook my head and he must have noticed because he frowned at me. _Remember your past Piper_ my conscious spoke to me so I closed my eyes and thought but was interrupted by a hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw 'the guy' and his hand was warm but something he did make me fall asleep.

"No remembering your past Piper only your future" he whispered to me.

When he told me that I shouldn't remember my past I almost agreed. It reminded me of something I had done in the past. Charming right? _Charming! Charm speaking! Aphrodite!_ I smiled as my memories came back _Goddess of Love! Friends! Love! Jason... _

I awoke to find myself in a new room. I looked in horror and ran to the east wall hoping to see Jason but it was a completely different room. It seemed as though it were made of air but there was a door! I ran to it and pulled it open! Only to find a bottomless pit. My room was on air. I closed the door and ran inside. _Time to use my past for the present. _I started pushing things around, breaking them. I looked around my room and saw a chest so I emptied it and kept it nearby. When I felt the cold gush of wind I smiled.

"What are you doing?" 'The guy' demanded.

"I like this chest" I pointed to the chest and 'he' looked at me with a puzzled look, "I want it, can I have it?" I said it with such power his face went blank and he nodded. While his face was still blank I demanded to be brought back down to earth his reply was,

"your wish is my command" and he grabbed me and just as we were about to travel by wind I grabbed the chest and we disappeared. I batted my eyelashes and stroked his face,

"Where are my friends being kept" and I leaned in only inches away from his face. He stared intently into my eyes,

"They are in the chambers. Down the hall first door on your left" He sighed dreamily. Leaning forward expecting a kiss I hugged him instead before running down the hall. When I opened the door the two 'giants' from before were there. When they saw me they raised their mallets so I giggled. Yes stupid I know but it worked. They both stopped and stared at me as if they were in a daze,

"can you do me a favour?" I said a little too seductively but hey they both nodded vigorously. "Can you both prove to me who's stronger? First one down and unconscious is the weakest" While they were fighting I ran into the cave room Leo and Jason were in and smashed the locks with the clubs the 'giants' used before. Leo looked up at me wearily and smiled when he saw me, "Pipes!" he exclaimed but Jason didn't move.

_**Hope You Enjoy x**_

_**Tallie :)**_

_**AN: Sorry If The Chracters Are OOC But If You Can Tell Me How To Improve I Would Really Enjoy As It Will Make Me A Better Writer. Please Review**_

_**Also Should I Continue Or Not?  
**_


	4. Story Told To Be Heard

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters Only The Guy And The StoryLine**

**Enjoy :) Please R&R**

**Tell Me What You Think! Try Keep It Nice Though**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Pipers POV**

"Pipes" Leo exclaimed but Jason didn't move. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes but I mentally refused to let them out _no, he is not dead only sleeping. I will __**not**__ cry._

"Jason" I whispered and Leo looked at me with sadness in his eyes and looked away. I shook Jason gently but there was no sign of him waking up. I checked his wrist and neck for a pulse but nothing seemed to prove he was waking up. I choked on a sob before flying back against the wall and shivering. It suddenly turned cold and my back rocketed with pain from newly made bruises and bruises from before.

"Piper McLean" 'the guy' said his voice filled with hate and satisfaction,  
"We made a deal 'Pipes'" he said my 'nickname' with a bitter tone as if the word were acid on his tongue. Leo looked up at him, his eyes swollen and tears forming around his eyes.

"You said you would marry me and in exchange I would allow you to see your 'friends'" he spat out the words. I could feel his anger getting worse and worse.

"The deal was that they would be in good shape!" I yelled at him and wincing as it hurt to talk, "Jason's not well now is he! Wake him up!" I said it with as much power as I could but 'the guy' just looked at me blankly then the anger returned to his gorgeous eyes, I didn't realise it but he was very good looking. I didn't know why this was happening but I had to do something but just then he yelled,  
"You could have seen him well Piper but you chose to disobey me and trick me!" his voice rose slowly, "He brought it among himself! He ruined and is ruining my plans to marry you Piper" He cried, obviously very frustrated. I saw sadness cross his eyes. "Who are you?" I asked him calmly wincing and clutching my stomach as I tried to get up. He looked up at me.

"I am Kyro Reed, Demi God" the way he said it as if he was proud of being only demi but not god. "Who is your godly parent?" I asked him but he looked away. I instantly knew I felt sorry for this guy.

"Aeolus" he mumbled.

Both mine and Leo's eyes widened in disbelief, "You're-" I was cut off by his story.

"My mother was a beautiful woman. She had long brown delicate hair that fell into very nice waves and bright violet eyes that always showed love. She was confident but not overly and she loved everything. She didn't have the best childhood but she learnt to push past that and continue on with her life. When she was walking to her new job it was very windy, my father's doing of course and he spotted her struggling and instantly fell for her." The look of anger had gone from his eyes and he looked weak and I couldn't help but start to fall for him forgetting Jason.

"When I was born I had my mother's brown hair and violet eyes and she did everything she could for me even though we weren't the richest on the street. But my father left instantly he told my mother he wasn't allowed to visit me as of Zeus's laws but it was mainly because he didn't like not being able to do his stupid TV shows and he left my mother protecting me all alone." His voice became bitter.

"On my 13th birthday we went to have a picnic in the park just me and my mom but just as I was about to blow out my candles this guy came over and he was really tall and looked very ferocious and I got scared, my mom told me to run but I couldn't move. The guy looked half man and half bear and he looked like a giant. When me and my mom got up to run he ran after us growling and roaring and I got even more scared. I kept running until I heard a scream that made me stop dead in my tracks. When I turned to look the giant bear man dropped my mother's limp body to the floor and I knew she was dead."

He clenched his fists before continuing, "I ignored the beast and ran back to my mother's limp body soaking the grass with blood. I was soo angry, but something shiny caught my eye. When I looked at it I saw the cake knife it was a bronzy colour and I hadn't noticed it. Out of instincts I grabbed it and stabbed the beast in the stomach and he disintegrated. After that I lived independently no sign of Aeolus and I became strong." The evil glint returned to his eyes.

When he finished his story Jason groaned and I turned and ran to him, "Jason" I said with shock. He momentarily opened his eyes and I started crying happily. I hugged him tightly refusing to let him go.

My moment was cut short by a sudden gasp of pain coming from Kyro and he fell to the floor clutching his head. As soon as he hit the floor my stomach twisted itself into what felt like a thousand knots and I fell... but never landed.

**_Hope You Enjoyed x_**

**_Tallie :)_**


	5. Now I Understand

**Sorry I haven't updated my story in a while but I'm back! And I'm updating regularly now :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Pipers POV:**

I didn't know what was happening. One minute I was clutching Jasons hands willing him to wake up... Then the guy.. Kyro came and he told us. A son of Aeolus. How?

His story made me sad. It made me forget about Jason... No! Jason is my one and only. Where am I?

My stomach suddenly dissapeared and reappeared almost and made me feel sick.

"Jason?" I called out weakly but instead I fell to the floor, "Leo?" tears started falling freely from my eyes.

As I sat there weeping and thinking, _I was soo close to freedom! The chest! If only I trapped him in the chest as a wind we would be free. Instead I dont know where I am._ A muffled groan echoed through the darkness. I stopped making any noise and listened again.

"Mother?" a small whisper travelled through the darkness to my ear.

"Kyro!" I started running franctically towards the voice but instead I stepped on something sharp and I screamed out in pain. The pain made me feel drowsy. I stepped on something with poison on it. The pain started spreading and my screams mixed with tears.

"No! Stop! HELP! Kyro-" my voice cut off when I passed out. Thats never good.

The next thing I heard was a series of click like things. As if someone was switching on and off a light. When my eyes fluttered open I saw a glass of some sort of liquid. Yeah, the lights were on. I felt sick and I didn't want to eat. But I knew what it was. Nectar. Whoever had me trapped here gave me poison that wouldn't kill me only to heal me after.

The positives of being a half blood? Still thinking.

"Piper!" it was Kyro. He put me here! But why would he put himself in it as well?

"Piper, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. Aeolus's face appeared in my mind and then I collapsed... I'm not sure why you're here though."

His voice sounded genuine. Which made me sad.

"Where are we?" I managed to choke out. I swallowed the nectar in painful gulps and I could feel my cuts and bruises healing up. I waited for a reply but only to hear a scream come from Kyro. I watched him fall helplessly to the floor with blood pouring from the fresh wound on his back. It wouldn't kill him but he would die from blood loss.

"No!" I screamed out. I didn't know or trust him but I knew he was innocent. I didn't want him to die.

"Hello Piper McLean." The voice kinda sounded like Kyro's, but he was in front of me. I swung round to find myself facing a familiar plastic faced guy in his mid 30's.

"Aeolus" I spat through gritted teeth. He laughed menicangly at me, this was a side of him I didn't see at his floating castle. What was worse is that his face was still in a permanent smile.

"Sorry to involve you in this Piper. But you now know who Kyro is. And thats bad for my rep upstairs." He winked at me but I returned it with a disgusted glare.

"Who cares if you have a son? He is just like any other half blood! If Hades or Poseidon or even Zeus can have half blood kids so can you. He doesn't have to die. Please! You can save him." I tried to sound convincing but my mind kept flashing to Kyro and became more worried.

Aeolus sighed. He looked at Kyro as if debating on whether he should live or not.

"You don't get it. He's told you the story. You've heard about his mother. Didn't you find anything slightly wrong or different?" I looked at him blankly and he folded one arm across his chest and the other started to rub his temples.

"You think a child of Aphrodite would know this. Violet eyes my dear. Is that natural?" a confused look played across my face and I realised how stupid I was. How could I have missed that? Aeolus must of seen my realisation look,

"Now you know why I gave him this empire. So he wouldn't have to be known to most. It's dangerous." At first I was sad but it quickly turned into anger.

"So you think giving him an empire will solve his problems? That just makes them worse! You're worried people will laugh at you because of him but they won't. You're too self absorbed to care about him! Or his mum!" I gasped when I realised another thing. I felt like being sick. I looked Aeolus straight in the eye.

"You made one of the bear twins go after her. You wanted her dead! You wanted her dead so she wouldn't try send him to camp half-blood. Who could do that?" I screamed at him. At first his face was filled with sorrow but after I said that it turned to anger.

"You dare accuse a GOD of something so ridiculous! I have t right mind to kill you now daughter of Aphrodite! Don't you dare act as if I wanted _her_ dead!"

I should've been scared. But all the pieces started adding up. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"You wanted him dead. Not her. You wanted to kill him, and create this empire for her so you could still be together without Zeus knowing."

Aeolus looked at me with disgust. I could only stare at Kyro's limp body. Bleeding to death. He had had these problems his whole life. Still staring at Kyro I asked Aeolus,

"Let us go, please. We can go back to camp. He will be accepted. Even if he is like he is. They'll build you a cabin and you can have more children at Camp Half Blood." He seemed to consider the idea before he did the unexpected. He pushed me.

I tried to grab at him and pull myself up but he was out of reach and again I found myself falling but not landing.

* * *

**So what do you guys think he is?**

**PM or review your idea's I'm curious on what people think he is. If anyone guesses correctly they can have a character in the next chapter :D**

**Get reviewing ;D**


	6. A story told is a lesson learned

**Alright guys, first off, I'm SOOOOOO sorry! I haven't been on fanfiction since like last year and I feel like I've abandoned my stories D':**

**I'm ashamed to say this but.. I've kinda forgotten the plot of the violet eyes in this story as my old laptop completely wiped out and all my drafts were wiped. I was devastated, but I've finally realized I need to just get on with it. Bit late, sorry. **

**If anything sounds off about this chapter do let me know, I'm real sorry about that but I'll try my hardest.**

**Anyway, heres the chapter, tell me what you think :D**

**Pipers POV**

Gods I hated this whole 'falling into nothingness' thing. Twice in like, 5 minutes! You have to be kidding me!

After being strapped on a metal, fire-breathing dragon named 'happy' while it plummets to Earth doesn't even compare to the feeling of sickness I'm coping with now.

Anyway, where was I… Ah yes. Aeolus and Kyro…

_**flashback**_

_"You wanted him dead. Not her. You wanted to kill him, and create this empire for her so you could still be together without Zeus knowing."_

_Aeolus looked at me with disgust. I could only stare at Kyro's limp body. Bleeding to death. He had had these problems his whole life. Still staring at Kyro I asked Aeolus,_

_"Let us go, please. We can go back to camp. He will be accepted. Even if he is like he is. They'll build you a cabin and you can have more children at Camp Half Blood." He seemed to consider the idea before he did the unexpected. He pushed me._

_I tried to grab at him and pull myself up but he was out of reach and again I found myself falling but not landing._

_**End of flashback**_

Ergh, I could almost kill him if he weren't immortal.

I was about to scream in frustration, but my eyes shot open and I lurched forward.

I was awake now, no longer in that 'state' if you could call it that. Kyro! How could I have forgotten?

But as sad as it was, I couldn't save him right now, after everything I just witnessed I hadn't forgotten about Leo and Jason. Probably my only two friends that have seen the before and after me (before and after demigod me) and still wanted to stick around.

I opened my mouth to call out but found that it was dry and my voice sounded like a whispery rasping type noise. I tried to create some saliva and moisten up my mouth, it didn't work completely well but it was better than before,

"Jason? Leo? Are you there?" my voice sounded disgusting.

I looked around the room I was now in, I definitely haven't been in here before. It was a dimly lit room with three fancy velvet couches. A large one, a single one and a double one. They surrounded an elegant coffee table that had diamond shards in the glass. There was a large, wide fireplace in the centre of the far wall; the wooden mantle complimented the beige walls.

I was breath taken. The room was gorgeous, something like a setting in one of the films my dad starred in, but of course it ended up getting trashed with a fight scene. Lame.

"Jason? Leo?" I repeated with a new hesitation, "Anyone here?" I tiptoed around the room. On the east wall, there were two huge double oak doors that looked so Victorian and gorgeous. As I walked over to them and admired them, I noticed a shuffling type noise from behind the doors. I moved closer to get a better listen but just as I was about to press my ears a loud thump hit the door and they flew open. I just about managed to jump to the side but the door caught on my toe and I went down in silent pain.

I know, I can handle sword cuts and monster venom but as soon as an inanimate object stubs my toe I fall. Yeah yeah, not my bravest moment.

I looked up and Leo and Jason had been tossed in the room, ignoring the numbing pain of my toe I leaped up and ran to them, I didn't realize how much I missed them until they were right there. They both looked over and a huge smile crossed their faces, most likely reflecting the smile I wore.

"You guys" I choked out laughing with happiness.

"Pipes! I thought we'd never see you again, you were gone for a long time since we last saw you" Leo's smile turned into a confused frown.

I didn't know how to reply so I just hugged him again.

"Whoa, I don't remember this loving side of her before. Do you Leo? Wherever she was it must have changed her" a smooth laugh erupted out of his mouth.

I looked over at Jason and playfully punched him, I just missed him so much, I didn't notice the tears until he wiped them,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to offend you" Jason loosened his hug and put some space between us. I just laughed,

"I'm happy dummy" and with that, I walked straight into his arms and stayed there without any remembrance of what was happening previously.

Until a heavy weight slammed against the closed oak doors and a shrill scream pierced the air. Leo ran over to us and Jason pushed me behind him and grabbed the nearest weapon like thing. A candle. Great. Just as I was about to grab the candleholder (a better weapon) the low growl that made its way through the door stopped me in my tracks.

A large shadow appeared under the door and froze. It… sniffed? Just when I was about to move, the shadow let out a loud, fierce growl that shook the door in its hinges before letting loose a heavy pounding on the door.

**Alright so sorry this chapter wasn't very good, but I needed to get back into the feel of things, I'll probably put up a chapter straight after this to make up for this lousy one, but thanks for being so patient with me :D**

**You know what to doo \/ review3**


End file.
